Mirror
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Luhan suka sekali bersembunyi. Dari apa pun dan siapa pun; bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini, Luhan memilih tempat yang sangat salah untuk bersembunyi... HunHan and others. YAOI. mind to RnR, guys? ;)


**MIRROR**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2015

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

_Hello there honey!_

_This is YAOI FYI; anyone wants to kiss me? Wks._

.

_Inspired by:_

_Sehun's SBS' 902014_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by JK. Rowling_

_Percy Jackson and the Last Olympia by Rick Riordan_

_Yume Yume Yuyu by Pink Hanamori_

_Black Cat by Edgar Allan Poe_

_Spongebob Squarepants (you'll remember which episode haha)_

.

.

Luhan suka sekali bersembunyi.

Dari apa pun dan siapa pun.

Sejak kecil dia selalu suka permainan _hide-and-seek_ hingga teman-temannya seringkali sebal menemaninya bermain. Bocah itu seolah tidak pernah bosan bersembunyi dan mencari padahal semua teman sebayanya sudah bosan. Permainan tradisional ditinggalkan dan digantikan boleh _gadget-gadget_ mengilat yang punya jauh lebih banyak permainan dan tidak membuat mereka lelah sama sekali. Apalagi kotor dan bekeringat. Mereka hanya perlu duduk di dekat penyejuk ruangan dan bermain; puas tanpa keringat.

Tapi, Luhan si bocah lima tahun, tidak pernah bosan bermain _hide-and-seek_. Terkadang dia akan mengajak kakaknya, Yifan, untuk bermain. Terkadang juga ayah dan ibunya jika semua teman-temannya lebih memilih _gadget_ daripada permainan tradisional yang kuno. Luhan selalu suka keringat yang membuat bajunya menempel dan rambutnya lepek; dia suka sensasi tertawa sambil berlari menghindari Yifan yang mengejarnya. Saat Yifan mengayunkannya lalu menggendongnya di atas bahu di jalan kembali pulang dan saat Yifan berteriak nyaring '_Lulu, ketemu!_'

Luhan sungguh menikmatinya.

Tumbuh dewasa, Luhan terbiasa dengan julukan aneh dan _nerd_. Dia adalah anak yang tidak suka menarik perhatian. Dia lebih suka duduk sendirian di depan dan mendengarkan gurunya menjelaskan tanpa peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangnya. Sepulang sekolah pun Luhan seringkali berada di Perpustakaan menyelesaikan tugas sebelum kembali pulang. Yifan yang sudah menginjak bangku kuliah jarang memiliki waktu untuknya. Tetapi saat liburan sesingkat apa pun itu, Yifan selalu kembali dari New York hanya demi Luhan. Membawakannya cinderamata dan menemaninya begadang menonton pertandingan sepak bola khususnya Manchester United.

Pemuda yang sejak dulu selalu bermain bersama kakaknya, tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang sedih tertutup, kaku, dan gugup. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kepercayaan diri atas apa yang dikerjakannya. Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya saat baru bangun tidur adalah kembali tidur. Luhan hanya tidak siap menghadapi dunianya tanpa orang lain. Dia tidak mungkin meminta orangtuanya menemaninya di sekolah kan? Semuanya terasa lebih baik saat Yifan menghabiskan waktunya di Seoul dan menemaninya. Kakaknya selalu tahu apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mengatakannya.

Dengan tubuh mungil, rambut berwarna cokelat gelap, dan bahu membungkuk seperti buronan; Luhan terlihat seperti ruangan yang tidak pernah tersentuh cahaya.

"Luhan, Yifan di telepon!"

Pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tebal pelajarannya itu langsung mendongak dan melepaskan potongan _waffle_ di bibirnya. "Kuangkat dari sini, Ma!" serunya lalu menyambar gagang telepon di sisinya. "_Gege_!" pekiknya ceria dan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari kakaknya di belahan bumi lainnya.

"_Halo, Didi_," suara berat Yifan terdengar. "_Bagaimana kabarmu_?"

"_Seeeelalu_ baik!" balas Luhan ceria; setiap kali mengobrol melalui telepon dengan Yifan, Luhan selalu mengingat kembali semua kenangan masa kecil mereka. Yifan suka mengangkat Luhan di atas kedua lengannya yang panjang dan mengayunkannya hingga adiknya menjerit-jerit senang. Terkadang Luhan akan berbaring dengan perutnya di atas telapak kaki Yifan yang terangkat ke udara dan menjerit-jerit seolah dirinya adalah pesawat sementara Yifan berbaring di rerumputan menikmati keceriaan adiknya.

"_Nilaimu semester ini bagus, kan_?"

Luhan selalu suka perhatian ini. Yifan akan menanyakan nilainya dan Luhan dengan bangga akan menyebutkan nominalnya lalu dia akan ditawari beberapa oleh-oleh yang membuatnya menunggu kedatangan Yifan dengan jauh lebih bersemangat. "Rata-rata sembilan," katanya mencoba kalem pada seseorang yang selalu ingin dibuatnya bangga. "Aku mendapat peringkat satu dari seluruh angkatan,"

Yifan bersiul memuji padahal dia tahu sudah sejak lama Luhan menyabet gelar itu. Hanya waktu, usia, dan tingkat yang membuat semuanya terasa kembali baru. Yifan selalu tahu Luhan akan mendapatkannya.

_Selalu_.

Katakanlah itu adalah naluri seorang kakak.

"_Baiklah, karena kau sudah membuatku bangga; apa yang bisa kubawakan untukmu_?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah; membayangkan kakaknya yang tinggi dan tampan serupa model tengah tersenyum saat menawarinya oleh-oleh. "Apa saja yang menurut _Gege_ bagus!"

"_Baiklah_," sahut Yifan tersenyum. "_Temanku akan berangkat ke luar negeri beberapa hari lagi dan aku memintanya membelikanmu _jersey_ bola favoritmu_. _Itu oke_?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat walaupun dia tahu Yifan takkan melihatnya. "Mau!" serunya.

Telepon diakhiri saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa dia harus belajar dan Luhan juga harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk besok jika tetap ingin berada di peringkat satu. Luhan meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap ke luar jendela yang belum ditutup dan tersenyum.

_I want to impress nobody but God and also my family._

.

.

Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menikmati aroma buku tua yang selalu tercium di sini, di lantai _basement_ Perpustakaan Pusat sekolahnya. Aromanya apak tetapi dingin oleh penyejuk yang sengaja diatur dengan suhu rendah yang nyaman. Luhan selalu suka berada di sini berjam-jam lamanya entah untuk menyelesaikan tugas atau pun hanya membaca sebuah buku. Biasanya setelah itu rambutnya akan tercium seperti perpustakaan dan Luhan suka sekali itu.

Dia berjalan mendekati rak-rak buku dan mencermati nomor inventarisnya. Dia selalu berhenti di nomor 822-823. Kesusastraan Inggris yang selalu menggelitik saraf bahasanya untuk belajar. Bahasa yang belum berevolusi, _tenses_ yang sedikit berbeda, dan membuatnya berhenti untuk membuka kamus dan memberi _notes_ di sisi kertasnya. Itu akan jauh lebih menyebalkan jika bukunya bagus dan Luhan tidak suka berhenti untuk membuka kamus saat ada kata yang sulit dicerna. Tetapi itulah tantangannya, Luhan diajarkan untuk bersabar dan teliti.

Dia menelusuri rak dan membaca semua judul-judul buku di hadapannya. Dengan kacamata bening bergagang tulang, seragam rapi, dan rambut yang disisir dengan rapi; Luhan terlihat menarik. Hanya di perpustakaan dia bisa berdiri dengan bahu sedikit berangkat dan mata berbinar saat biasanya dia hanya menunduk seolah takut seseorang menyerangnya.

Pemuda itu menarik sebuah buku yang sudah lama dicarinya, _Prince and the Pauper_ karya Mark Twain. Menurutnya gaya menulis Mark Twain sedikit lebih moderen daripada Shakespeare yang membuat Luhan setidaknya membuka kamus lebih dari jumlah kata dalam satu kalimatnya.

"Mark Twain,"

Luhan mengerjap mendengar suara separo berbisik itu dan menoleh. Menemukan pemuda tinggi berkulit seputih tulang dan menatap jejeran buku bersampul kulit di depannya dengan cermat. Caranya menggunakan seragam, tersenyum, bahkan cara otot-ototnya bekerja membuat Luhan tercengang.

Menurutnya Yifan adalah lelaki terindah di dunia, tetapi semuanya hancur saat dia melihat betapa indahnya lelaki ini.

"Kau suka dia?"

Luhan mengerjap; butuh sepuluh detik penuh untuk menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang diajak bicara. Dia memeluk bukunya dan terlihat seperti janin rentan yang rapuh saat kembali bicara, "D-dia cerdas," bisiknya meremas pinggiran bukunya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Luhan tidak pernah memiliki percaya diri tinggi.

_Tidak pernah_.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali sebelum menarik sebuah buku dari raknya dan Luhan sempat melihat judulnya. Itu buku karya Dickens. Dia lalu tersenyum ramah pada Luhan dan berlalu.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah memerhatikan seseorang seintens ini sebelumnya.

Seintens dia memerhatikan Oh Sehun.

Pemuda itu satu tahun lebih tua darinya dan menduduki peringkat satu yang sama dengannya tetapi tidak pernah mau beranjak ke podium untuk menerima penghargaannya. Sangat berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu bersemangat menerimanya walaupun itu artinya dia jadi pusat perhatian dan sering kali bahan cibiran karena penampilannya yang aneh. Tapi Luhan selalu ingat bahwa dia ingin membanggakan Tuhan dan orangtuanya. Jadi dia sudah belajar banyak cara untuk cuek pada semua anggapan tentang dirinya.

Tetapi pohon yang besar sekali pun akan tumbang karena bacokan-bacokan kecil, kan?

"Kau lihat apa sih, _Nerd_?"

Luhan tersentak dan menoleh; dari balik kacamatanya dia menemukan Chorong. Gadis cantik yang berada di satu angkatan dengannya; selalu gagal berusaha merebut peringkat Luhan dan berubah menjadi gadis masam yang judes saat melihat Luhan dekat-dekat hidupnya. Masalahnya itu bukan salah Luhan jika gadis itu menghabiskan separo harinya untuk di _mall_ saat Luhan sibuk belajar di perpustakaan yang apak itu.

"Ah," kata teman Chorong, Eunji, yang belakangan juga tertarik pada agenda Chorong untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. "Kau sedang mengamati…," dia berpura-pura berpikir dengan keras padahal Luhan tahu otaknya tidak mungkin lebih besar dari amuba.

Itu bahkan jika _dia_ punya.

"_Oh Sehun_, ya?"

Cara Eunji mengatakannya membuat Chorong dan Naeun tertawa. Jenis tawa yang akan membuat siapa saja memandangimu dengan simpati tetapi tidak berniat membantumu. Pemandangan pembulian Luhan sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di sekolah ini; nyaris tidak ada yang berhenti lebih lama dari lima detik untuk sekadar membantu Luhan. Mereka hanya tersenyum maklum dan berlalu.

Jika pun ada yang peduli, dia tidak akan bertahan lama karena banyak sekali anak yang akan membalas tingkah sok pahlawannya.

Luhan adalah boneka mainan semua orang.

Itu rahasia umum.

Hanya karena dia aneh dan tidak bisa bergaul seperti seharusnya, serta merta Luhan adalah spesies yang berbeda dari mereka semua.

Beberapa orang tersenyum dan berlalu; ada beberapa yang melambaikan simpati pada Luhan dan dibalasnya dengan senyum kecil kecut. Tahu tidak akan ada orang yang akan menolongnya jadi buat apa berharap untuk dijatuhkan?

"Jadi, si Cacing mulai naksir seorang Pangeran, ya?" Chorong tersenyum mengejek sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Luhan beringsut mundur. Dia benar-benar tidak berniat ribut. Dia hanya ingin membeli makanan dan kembali meringkuk di tempat persembunyiannya yang aman di kelas. Sama sekali bukan perhatian. Apalagi dari Chorong.

Eunji terkikik. "Kau tahu tidak," katanya geli. "Aku suka sekali memotong-motong tubuh cacing lalu menaburinya dengan garam. Semuanya menggeliat-geliat!" lalu dia tertawa tanpa terkendali dan terdiam saat Naeun menyikutnya.

Chorong memelototinya. "Sayangnya, Eunji-ya, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk mendengar hobi psikopat barumu," dia memberi tatapan jijik pada Eunji yang merona.

Lalu mereka kembali ke Luhan.

Luhan menatap ke arah bawah; ke sepatu ketsnya yang ternoda dan mulai kecokelatan. Menghibur diri, Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencuci sepatunya besok sebelum musim hujan datang. Tetapi bayangannya kemudian hancur saat Naeun melambai-lambai ke arah meja yang menjadi singgasana kakak kelas dimana Sehun sedang duduk dengan semangkuk _ramyun_ panas.

"Sehun-_sunbae_!" serunya ceria. "Kau mau tahu tidak?"

Sehun mendongak dari mangkuknya setelah temannya, Kim Jongin, menyikutnya. Pemuda itu menatap Naeun dengan tatapan yang nyaris bosan. Seolah Naeun sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar menganggu dengan itu.

"Kau tahu Luhan, kan?" dia melambai ke Luhan yang setengah mati menahan malu. "Dia ini _gay_, loh! Dan dia naksir kau!"

Bisa dibayangkan reaksi yang kemudian mengikutinya. Tawa menggemparkan di seluruh kantin dan Luhan bisa saja menghajar Naeun atau kabur. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan keduanya. Satu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bela diri dan dua, dia juga tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kaki bodohnya.

"_Nerd_ dan _gay_," Chorong tersenyum sambil meludahkan kedua kata itu ke wajah Luhan. "Tidak kusangka. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah berkencan dan membawa aura aneh kemana-mana. Kau mau cari _seme_, ya?"

Kedua tangan Luhan mengepal; harga dirinya semenjak menjadi korban pembulian memang tidak pernah banyak. Tetapi sekarang semuanya bergolak. Dia menatap Chorong dengan penuh dendam.

"Apa?" tanya Chorong manis. "Kau mau memukulku, _Gay_?" lalu dia tertawa bersama kedua temannya yang lain. "Aku _takuuut_…" katanya lalu kembali tertawa.

Luhan menggertakkan rahangnya; tidak yakin pada apa yang harus dilakukannya tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara yang menenangkannya. Nyaris terasa seperti mimpi.

"Sudahlah, Park Chorong, kau sama sekali tidak membuat siapa pun terkesan,"

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Sehun sedang memainkan kedua bilah sumpit besinya yang berdenting-denting. Wajahnya steril, tenang, dan seputih tulang. Dia begitu tampan dengan rahang tajam dan mata sipitnya.

Jika itu bisa disebut sebagai bantuan, Luhan akan berterima kasih pada Sehun setelah ini.

.

.

"_Sunbaenim_?"

Sehun berhenti di tengah lorong menuju kolam renang _indoor_ dan menoleh ke balik bahunya. Dia menemukan tubuh mungil Luhan yang rentan; cara pemuda itu membungkukan bahu membuat Sehun sedikit terenyuh. Dia mencoba bersembunyi dan berlindung sepanjang waktu dengan posenya. Seolah jika dia mengangkat bahunya, akan ada ratusan senjata yang diarahkan padanya.

Mengingat siapa Wu Luhan; Sehun yakin _itulah_ yang tepatnya akan terjadi.

"Oh, halo, Luhan," balasnya sambil menyangga tasnya di bahu. Di balik seragamnya, dia sudah menggunakan celana renang dan siap berlatih untuk kejuaraan.

Pemuda itu terlihat rikuh karena harus berbicara dengannya. "Untuk yang tadi," katanya menggumam. "Terima kasih,"

Sehun tersenyum; gigi taringnya mengintip dari sela-sela bibir tipisnya dan merebut semua napas Luhan. "Tidak perlu," katanya ramah. "Park Chorong kadang-kadang memang keterlaluan. Kau seharusnya menjaga jarak darinya,"

Luhan sedikit rileks. "Aku sudah tapi dia seolah menemukanku dimana-mana,"

Sehun kembali tersenyum. "_Only you can save yourself, Luhan. No one but yourself._ Kau tidak bisa mengandalkanku atau ketua OSIS atau guru untuk menyelamatkanmu lain kali. Oke?"

Kali itulah pertama kalinya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tepat ke mata Sehun yang ramah.

"O-oke…,"

.

.

Luhan suka sekali bersembunyi.

Dari apa pun dan siapa pun.

Bahkan dirinya sendiri dan loteng selalu jadi pilihannya.

Loteng keluarga Wu terletak di atas kamarnya bersama Yifan. Dengan tangga kayu yang disangkutkan ke langit-langit dan bisa diturunkan dengan cara menaiki kursi dan menarik kakinya, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit Luhan dan Yifan untuk bersembunyi. Bentuknya segitiga dengan jendela bulat separo mati yang memberikan Luhan pemandangan Korea yang indah. Dan anginnya juga kencang. Di sana biasanya dia akan mendirikan tenda dan terjaga semalaman mendengarkan Yifan bercerita tentang sekolahnya dan teman-temannya yang banyak.

Dan malam ini, ke sanalah Luhan menuju.

Dia meraih kaki tangga dan menurunkannya. Lalu memanjat; suara ribut tangga tua itu membuatnya tersenyum penuh kenangan. Kepalanya muncul setelah mendorong pintu tingkap kecil yang macet di atasnya dan menemukan ruangan yang terisi benda-benda rongsokan yang saat mereka kecil kerap disebut atau diandaikan sebagai harta karun milik Raja Mesir atau bajak laut. Nyatanya itu hanyalah benda-benda dari rumah kecil mereka di Cina yang tidak mendapat tempat di rumah baru mereka.

Luhan berjalan di lantainya yang berdebu dan meraba semua benda itu. Dia masih suka bersembunyi di sini. Sinar bulan masuk dengan sempurna dari jendelanya; Luhan suka minum kopi dan membaca bukunya di sini. Hening dan sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

Kotak-kotak di susun seperti arena lego. Dengan alamat yang ditulis di atasnya menggunakan spidol dalam tulisan tangan ibunya yang indah. Semuanya dialamatkan ke rumah ini. Luhan menyapukan jemarinya di sana dan meraih sebuah kotak. Membukanya dan menemukan beberapa mainan rusak yang seingatnya masih kerap dimainkannya sebelum pindah ke Korea. Ada mobil _remote control_ milik Yifan yang dirusaknya, bola-bola yang kempes, buku-buku yang pinggirannya dimakan tikus dan rayap. Aromanya seperti kenangan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkatnya. Duduk di lantai sambil memilah semuanya. Dia terlalu banyak mengingat Oh Sehun malam ini dan merasa tidak _sehat_. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Mungkin belum cinta, tetapi bagaimana bisa dia tertarik pada _lelaki_?

Luhan membuka sebuah buku dan menemukan fotonya bersama Yifan. Merasakan rindunya yang membuncah kepada kakak lelakinya. Yang selalu mengacak rambutnya lalu memeluknya saat Luhan kebingungan. Yang akan memberikannya apa saja agar dia senang. Mungkin dia harus menelepon Yifan.

Menyimpan semuanya, Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon Yifan.

Dia menghampiri pintu tingkap dan sudah akan menjulurkan tubuhnya turun saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"_Wu Luhan…_"

Luhan membeku.

"_Aku tahu ketakutan terdalam dan keinginan terbesarmu_…"

Luhan menoleh ke ruangan remang berbentuk segitiga itu. Cahaya bulan dan lampu pekarangan membias ke dalam dalam sudut yang menarik. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"_Wu Luhan_," suara itu terdengar lagi. "_Aku bisa memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan_…"

Dibimbing rasa penasaraannya, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dan kembali memasuki loteng. Dia berhenti untuk mengamati sebelum menalan ludahnya tercekat. "S-siapa kau?" gumamnya.

"_Tidak penting siapa diriku. Aku bisa memberikan apa pun yang kauinginkan. Tapi sebelumnya bebaskan aku_…,"

"Bebaskan?" tanya Luhan. "Dari apa?"

"_Dari dinding yang mengurungku ini. Aku sudah terlalu lama terkurung di sini, Wu Luhan_."

"M-memangnya kau di mana?" tanya Luhan lagi sambil terus mencari dengan ketakutan.

"_Di sini. Di balik cermin…_,"

Luhan menoleh ke sana kemari dan menemukan kain putih kotor yang menutupi sebentuk benda lonjong yang datar. Luhan menghampirinya dan meremas kainnya; ragu menghinggapi hatinya. Haruskah dia menelepon Yifan atau memberitahu ibunya tentang ini? Apakah Yifan akan menganggapnya bodoh atau malah menyuruhnya berhenti?

"_Benar, Wu Luhan, bukalah kainnya. Bebaskan aku_…,"

Luhan tahu suara itu terdengar jahat tetapi dia dipenuhi rasa penasaran. "Jika aku melepaskanmu apa yang akan kudapatkan?" tanyanya lirih.

"_Segalanya_ _yang mungkin kau bisa bayangkan_…,"

"Segalanya?" ulang Luhan berbisik.

"_Segalanya_," suara itu membenarkan dengan suara rayuan yang hangat dan menggoda. Seperti seorang nenek baik hati yang akan memberinya semangkuk kue jahe hangat karena telah bersikap manis selama kunjungannya. "_Bebaskan aku, Wu Luhan, maka akan kukabulkan segala yang kauinginkan_…"

Seketika wajah Sehun berkelebat di pikirannya dan membuatnya merona bukan main. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan Sehun di saat-saat seperti ini.

"_Orientasi seksualmu bukanlah aib, Sayang_," suara itu kembali membujuk. "_Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu_."

Alis Luhan berkerut, "Tidak, kau tidak!" katanya dengan nada mulai meninggi.

"_Ya, aku bisa, Wu Luhan_…," dengkur suara itu memabukkan. "_Kau hanya perlu menarik lepas tirai ini_."

Luhan memandang tangannya yang meremas seprai dekil itu dengan penuh pertimbangan dan kembali menatap lurus. "Aku muak menjadi bahan olok-olok di sekolah. Aku benci pada diriku yang lemah dan seperti banci. Aku benci…,"

"_Aku tahu, Sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah kau melepaskanku. Bebaskan aku, Wu Luhan, lalu kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada semua orang itu._"

Bayangan tawa Chorong, Eunji, dan Naeun muncul di kepala Luhan dan tawanya menyakiti kepala Luhan hingga rasanya tidak tertahankan. Kebenciannya pada ketiga gadis itu mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya yang berdesir menyita fokusnya.

"_Tidakkah kau ingin Park Chorong mendapatkan sedikit balasan yang setimpal_?"

Kenikmatan karma membuat Luhan perlahan bernapas berat; dia benar-benar menginginkan balasan atas segala hal yang dilakukan padanya. Dia _ingin_ sekali.

"_Kau hanya perlu membebaskanku_…"

Dan Luhan menarik seprai itu dengan geraman menggelegak di dasar tenggorokannya.

.

.

"Luhan? Kau baik?"

"Tentu saja, _Mama_,"

Ibunya mengerutkan alis dan menatap putra bungsunya dengan heran. "Kau kelihatan berbeda," komentarnya sambil mengamati penampilan Luhan.

Jika biasanya semua dikancingkan rapi, hari ini Luhan merombak semuanya. Dengan kemeja longgar yang kancing teratasnya dibuka, dasi yang menggantung sedikit berantakan, dia tetap menggunakan kacamatanya tetapi dengan cara yang lebih menarik, dan rambut yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya; ibunya harus mengakui bahwa Luhan terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Nyaris mustahil menjadi nyata.

Luhan tersenyum separo dengan cara yang mengingatkan ibunya pada Yifan. "Bukankah itu bagus?" tanyanya sambil menyugar rambutnya. Kelihatan berantakan tetapi tetap menarik.

"_Well_, yah," komentar ibunya memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai masa pubertas yang sedikit terlambat. "Kau kelihatan tampan," dia tersenyum penuh kasih dan menghampiri Luhan. Tangannya terjulur dan merapikan dasi anak bungsunya sedikit. "Nah. Lelaki tampan tidak harus menggunakan baju dengan serampangan, kan?"

Luhan memberinya senyum brilian yang menyesakkan sebelum berdiri dan mengecup kening ibunya. "Aku berangkat?"

Ibunya tersenyum. "Baik-baik di jalan dan belajar yang benar, oke? Yifan-_gege_ akan pulang minggu ini,"

"Bagus," komentar Luhan sebelum menyuap roti isi kejunya dan berlalu tanpa menoleh ke ibunya yang berdiri kebingungan.

Tidak biasanya Luhan terdengar begitu dingin dengan kabar kedatangan kakaknya. Tetapi ibunya sekali lagi menganggapnya sebagai pubertas. Bahwa akhirnya putra bungsunya tumbuh sebagai lelaki dewasa yang tidak banyak menunjukkan emosi-emosi tidak penting. Perempuan paruh baya itu mengendikkan bahu dan kembali memasak.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau Luhan?!"

Luhan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi?" sapanya lalu berlalu tanpa benar-benar menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

"Wu Luhan?"

"Itu dia?"

"Ajaib sekali; perbaiki kacamatanya dan berantakan sedikit rambutnya, dia berubah begitu pesat,"

Luhan tersenyum menikmati semua perhatian yang didapatkannya dari semua siswa di lorong dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan penampilan barunya, Luhan merasa tidak perlu lagi membungkukkan bahunya. Apa salahnya sedikit perhatian dan kesombongan? Bukankah Luhan punya sesuatu untuk disombongkan? Nilainya yang tidak pernah lepas dari rata-rata sembilan? Peringkat satu dalam angkatannya? Sederet piagam penghargaan lomba mata pelajaran?

Luhan _seharusnya_ sombong.

Di ujung lorong dia bertemu Sehun yang sedang mengunyah permen karet dan membaca Dickens, tasnya disampirkan di bahu dan dia membawa aroma sabun mandi yang segar. Sehun meliriknya sekilas sebelum berhenti.

Mengerjap lalu menoleh.

"Wu Luhan?" tanyanya dengan nada takjub yang menggelikan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, _Sunbaenim_?"

Sehun mengamati penampilannya. "Kau…," dia memikirkannya sejenak dengan senyuman geli di bibirnya. "Kau kelihatan berbeda." Pujinya sopan.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_," balasnya lalu mengial. "Aku akan pergi ke kelas jika tidak keberatan…?"

Sehun melakukan gestur mempersilakan. "Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu," katanya dengan senyum bermain di bibirnya yang tipis.

Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum berbalik menaiki tangga. Memberikan kesan yang akan membuat Sehun berpikir. Dan dia tersenyum saat merasakan tatapan Sehun di punggungnya.

.

.

"Halo, Park Chorong-_ah_?"

Chorong mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka secara harfiah saat melihat Luhan. "Lu-Luhan?" tanyanya bodoh.

Luhan menumpukan tangannya di meja Chorong. "Seratus persen positif. Terkejut?"

Chorong mengamatinya dengan saksama; masih dengan bibir terbuka lebar. Jika saja Luhan tidak sedang dalam misi membalaskan dendam, pemandangan ini akan sangat lucu. Tetapi karena dia harus bersikap _cool_ dan _manly_, Luhan menahan tawanya dan memilih untuk tersenyum separo alih-alih.

"Apakah kau tidak berniat membuliku hari ini?" Luhan menyugar rambutnya sambil menegakkan tubuh dan bersandar di meja Chorong sementara gadis itu mengamati pergerakannya dengan takjub.

Luhan meraih ponselnya dan memoto wajah terkejut bodoh Chorong dan tersenyum. "Senang sekali bisa menghiburmu," lalu dia melambaikan ponselnya dengan foto memalukan Chorong. "_Laters_,"

Dia berlalu dari kelas itu bukan lagi sebagai kecoak yang dipermalukan, tetapi sebagai kucing yang baru saja menginjak-injak harga diri tikus menyebalkan yang selalu mendecit ribut di sekitarnya.

.

.

"Luar biasa! Mereka begitu terkesan!"

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan_?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar pada bayangannya sendiri di cermin; bayangannya yang lebih dewasa, lebih tampan, lebih menarik, dan lebih _breathtaking_. Dirinya yang harus dibawanya setiap hari. Hanya saja di dalam cermin itu, dirinya memiliki lubang menganggu di tengah dadanya. Tepat di jantung. Luhan awalnya menjerit tertahan dan jatuh terduduk saat melihat dirinya di cermin.

Pucat, tidak tersentuh, menyeramkan dengan mata gelap dan lubang bernanah di dadanya. Tetapi perlahan dia membiasakan diri dengan semuanya dan bayangannya jadi semakin hangat dan mirip dengan dirinya yang asli.

"Kau benar-benar menolongku!" Luhan tertawa ceria lalu mengangkat tangannya; bayangannya di cermin melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan mereka bertemu di atas cermin yang dingin. Dan saat melakukannya, Luhan merasa sedikit hangat dan itu membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Bayangan dirinya di cermin memudar sejenak sebelum kembali mewujud dengan senyuman separo yang kelihatan begitu tampan.

Saat memandangnya, Luhan merasa puas dan iri. Begitulah _dia_ seharusnya terlihat; tampan, menarik, dan menyenangkan. Bukan dirinya dengan kacamata, seragam rapi, dan semua tetek bengek yang membuatnya dicap _nerd_. Dia menyugar rambutnya dan menjilat bibirnya; bayangannya mengikuti dengan sempurna.

"_Bukankah aku memang di sini untuk membantumu_?" tanya bayangannya dengan suara lembut yang merdu. Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa suaranya terdengar selembut dan semerdu itu?

"Tapi aku masih punya masalah lainnya,"

Bayangannya tersenyum. "_Aku sudah bersumpah akan menolongmu, kan? Jangan sungkan,_"

Luhan mengulum senyumnya. "Sebenarnya ini agak memalukan sih," dia memandang bayangannya dari balik bulu matanya dan bayangannya kelihatan terganggu atas itu jadi Luhan berdeham dan menegakkan dirinya. Kemarin dia sudah berjanji akan bersikap lebih jantan dan tidak terlalu larut pada tingkah kebungsuannya yang menjijikan.

"_Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya, Wu Luhan. Semuanya_…"

Luhan menatap bayangannya sendiri yang menarik di cermin seluruh tubuh itu. Dengan bingkai kayu emas yang memudar dan permukaan cermin yang bersih dan licin. Sejak menemukannya kemarin, Luhan selalu tergoda untuk kembali dan menceritakan semuanya. Bayangannya di cermin selalu tahu cara yang tepat untuk menjawab dan menghiburnya; nyaris seperti memiliki seorang teman yang keren dan tidak akan meninggalkan atau mengkhianatimu.

"Apakah menurutmu Oh Sehun adalah seorang _gay_?" tanya Luhan akhirnya berusaha keras tidak merona karena itu akan membuat bayangannya marah.

Bayangannya di cermin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan cara yang benar-benar tampan. Bagaimana bayangannya di cermin bermain dengan tubuhnya selalu membuat Luhan iri. Bagaimana bisa bayangannya terlihat begitu tampan saat dirinya sendiri terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Dia harus belajar lebih banyak lagi dari bayangannya sendiri.

"_Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kauinginkan. Aku bisa membuat mimpi terkelam atau terindahmu menjadi nyata. Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu_."

Luhan menatapnya sangsi sejenak. "Bisakah?"

"_Kau meragukanku, Wu Luhan_?" tanya dirinya sendiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan meraihnya; meremang saat hangat dari bayangannya menjalar di tubuhnya. "Tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu. Tapi Oh Sehun sangat sulit diraih,"

Bayangannya tersenyum. "_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin denganku, Luhan, tidak ada_…" Dan kehangatan itu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. "_Kau hanya harus percaya padaku_…,"

"Aku percaya padamu…," gumam Luhan, merasa mengantuk. "Sangat percaya…,"

Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah bayangannya sendiri yang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

"Kau lihat si _Nerd_ hari ini?"

Sehun tersenyum di balik komiknya saat mendengar suara Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi _flat_ mereka berdua. "Lihat." Komentarnya. "Dia kelihatan seksi,"

Jongin memberinya tatapan jijik yang membuat Sehun tertawa. "Orientasi seksualmu harus diperbaiki, _Man_," katanya sambil memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju hangatnya.

Sehun membaca komiknya kembali. "Bukankah kau setuju jika dia kelihatan lebih baik hari ini dengan penampilan barunya?"

Jongin berbaring di ranjang yang berderit menerima beban tubuhnya. "_Well_, ya. Dia kelihatan luar biasa," lalu dia menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan bilang kau tertarik jadi _gay_ karena dia berubah?"

Sehun melemparnya dengan komik yang bagian jilidannya mengenai kening Jongin dengan suara _'tuk'_ keras dan suara mengaduh keras Jongin. "Aku _straight_, oke?" katanya geli lalu berbaring sementara Jongin mengusap-usap keningnya sambil menyimpan komiknya kembali lalu berbaring di sebelah Sehun.

"Syukurlah. Karena jika ya, aku akan pindah dari sini," katanya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku masih punya Seulgi jika kau lupa," katanya saat Jongin keluar. "Dan aku masih menikmati seks yang diberikannya,"

"Ya, kau yang terbaik, Oh Sehun!" suara Jongin terdengar dari dapur dan membuat Sehun tertawa. "Jika kau menyimpang aku akan segera cabut,"

"Percaya diri sekali," balas Sehun. "Memangnya _aku_ mau denganmu?"

"Tutup mulut, Oh!"

Sehun tertawa.

.

.

"Sehun-_sunbae_?"

Sehun mendongak dari kegiatan _stretching_-nya sebelum berenang dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya. Pemuda itu juga sudah menggunakan pakaian renang; dua hari lalu dia bergabung dengan tim renang dan betapa mengesankannya ternyata Luhan sangat jago berenang hingga membuat ketua tim renang inti, Oh Sehun sendiri, kagum padanya.

"Ah, Luhan," balas Sehun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau sudah melakukan _stretching_?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap ke arah _coach_ mereka sebelum kembali ke Sehun. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Alis Sehun berkerut. "Tentang?"

Luhan tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. _Sunbae_ tidak akan mau mendengarnya di sini,"

Sehun semakin bingung karenanya. Akhirnya dia mengikuti Luhan yang beranjak ke kamar ganti dengan alasan ruangan yang menyediakan suasana privat hanyalah ruangan itu. Ada benarnya karena semua anggota tim renang ada di kolam renang, otomatis ruang ganti akan sepi.

Sehun memasuki ruangan dan menunggu sementara Luhan menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"_Sunbae_ tidak keberatan, kan?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan alis masih berkerut. "Oke. Kita sudah sendiri," katanya saat Luhan beranjak ke arahnya. Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku dan menunggu. "Pintu sudah dikunci. Dan itu semakin membuatku penasaran pada percakapan yang ingin kaulakukan,"

Luhan menatapnya sebelum menyugar rambutnya. Tubuhnya mungil dan _topless_ dengan abs samar dan celana renang ketat. Dia kelihatan berbeda beberapa hari ini; lebih percaya diri dan bersinar karena ketampanannya yang baru terekspos.

"Kau kelihatan benar-benar hebat belakangan ini," tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya, Sehun memuji seraya tersenyum ramah. "Perubahan yang baik jika kautanya pendapatku,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Sunbae_," katanya.

Kemudian hening hingga Sehun merasa heran. Dia berdeham dan menoleh pada Luhan dengan senyum separo geli dan separo bingung menggantung di bibirnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan melirik pintunya lalu memberi tanda agar Sehun mendekat. Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum mendekat.

"Apa?" tanyanya semakin heran sekaligus penasaran.

Luhan tersenyum separo sebelum meraih tengkuknya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibirnya. Bukan hanya jenis ciuman sapuan semata, tetapi ciuman yang diiringi lumatan-lumatan yang membuat Sehun terbelah antara jijik dan terlena. Cara Luhan menciumnya membuat Sehun kaget bukan kepalang.

Jemari hangat dan mungil Luhan terasa di tengkuknya dengan cara yang membuat Sehun merinding. Tubuh Luhan meliuk mendekat ke tubuhnya dan menempel dengan erat sementara bibirnya memangut bibir Sehun. Antara menendang Luhan atau membalasnya, Sehun berusaha menarik diri dari Luhan tetapi pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Sehun. Mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga Sehun mengaduh dan membuka mulutnya.

Luhan menginvasi mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang terampil dan erotis. Membelai seluruh pertahanan dirinya hingga Sehun mengigil. Dia belum pernah dicium lelaki dan kesan pertamanya hanyalah jijik bukan kepalang tetapi saat lidah Luhan menyapa lidahnya; Sehun mengigil.

Tangannya yang bebas meraba perut Sehun yang terbentuk samar; merasakan tekstur absnya yang mulus dan bergelombang. Otot perut Sehun mengejang karena sensasinya dan saat jemari Luhan tiba di selangkangannya, Sehun tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain kegelapan yang menyiksa. Tangan Luhan membelai tubuhnya yang mulai bereaksi dan memberikan pijatan yang membuatnya mendengkur.

Luhan tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka saat Sehun menutup matanya menikmati sentuhannya. Tangannya bermanuver melalui celah sempit celana ketat Sehun dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sehun tanpa penghalang. Pemuda di depannya tercekat dan tersengal. Menerima terlalu banyak godaan dari Luhan.

Luhan menarik celana itu dan merunduk; menyentuhkan lidahnya pada permukaannya dan membuat Sehun menggertakkan rahangnya. Kedua tangannya meremas pinggiran kursi. Dengan satu tangan, di bawanya tangan itu ke tubuhnya. Luhan mendesah lirih saat Sehun meremas rambutnya karena semua kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Bibir lembut Luhan mengusap tubuh Sehun dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang mendebarkan. Seluruh kelelakiannya bergolak seperti magma panas yang bergolak. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan rasa jijiknya lagi; tidak ada cukup ruang untuk memikirkan bahwa Luhan adalah lelaki.

Mulut Luhan mendekapnya dalam sensasi panas dan basah yang membuat Sehun menggeram dalam tenggorokannya. Suara paling seksi yang bisa dibuatnya. Wajahnya memerah hingga lehernya dan keringat mulai terbit di pelipisnya dalam lapisan tipis yang membuat tubuhnya mengilat. Luhan memberikannya manuver yang akan membuat otak Sehun lebur menjadi bubur.

Pemuda itu mengerang dan tersengal; menyerah seraya berbaring di kursi dan membiarkan Luhan menguasainya. Memijat tubuh Sehun yang tegang dan basah oleh salivanya, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu _Sunbae_ bahwa aku _gay_ dan ingin memberikanmu sedikit pertunjukan. _Sunbae_ keberatan?"

Kepala bergairah Sehun mencerna suara Luhan seperti gemeresak radio yang frekuensinya menjaduh. Dia tersengal oleh semua manuver sial yang bisa dilakukan tangan mungil Luhan di tubuhnya. Dia merasa dia siap meledak oleh gairah.

Tarikan lembut dari dasar perutnya menyita seluruh perhatiannya; membuatnya merinding dan nikmat. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi sebelum klimaks ini dan mendesah semakin cepat saat sensasinya bergulung-gulung naik melecut akal sehatnya tetapi tepat saat semuanya akan menjadi menarik, Luhan melepaskan tangannya.

Rasanya kesemutan dan benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang merah. "Bajingan," umpatnya marah; pemuda tampan yang klimaksnya gagal adalah pemandangan indah untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum simpul. "_Beg for it, Sunbae._"

Sehun tersengal dan berbaring kembali mencoba mengumpulkan akal sehatnya; menenangkan adik kecilnya yang meronta karena gagal klimaks. Namun Luhan yang agaknya menyadari itu, memulai kembali manuvernya yang memabukkan. Bibirnya mencium Sehun hingga pemuda itu terkesirap dengan suara keras. Jemarinya melingkari tubuhnya dan memijatnya lembut; akal sehat Sehun runtuh seperti menara kartu yang ditiup.

Sekali lagi Luhan tidak mengizinkannya klimaks sehingga reaksi naluriah Sehun adalah menggeram seperti anjing kudis gagal kawin dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mendorong Luhan hingga pemuda itu berbaring dan menatapnya dengan mata gelap bergairah.

"Kau sebaiknya menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai, Bajingan kecil," gumamnya penuh nafsu sebelum merunduk dan mencium Luhan hingga pemuda itu memekik kecil.

Tangan Sehun menyambar pakaian renang Luhan dan meremasnya dengan kuat hingga Luhan melenguh dan melepas ciuman mereka. Sehun menelusuri permukaan kulit Luhan dengan ciuman lembut dan napas yang tersengal. Luhan menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya saat Sehun mengerjainya. Tiba di selangkangannya, Sehun menyerigai dan mengulumnya tanpa persiapan. Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang yang penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun memberikan servis yang nyaris sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan lalu mengagalkan klimaksnya hingga pemuda itu kesal dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau suka saat dia gagal?" Sehun memijatnya dengan lembut dan Luhan tersengal di dadanya.

Suhu ruangan itu meningkat saat Sehun mendorong Luhan berbaring dan menyelesaikan apa yang dimulai pemuda itu. Dengan lidah yang menyentuh permukaan dada Luhan, Sehun perlahan memasukinya. Luhan tersentak; kepalanya terlontar ke belakang dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan. Sehun menggeram saat dirinya berada di dalam tubuh Luhan. Terlalu menyakitkan; sama sekali tidak seperti seksnya yang biasa dengan Seulgi.

Tentu saja.

Tuhan tidak menciptakan rektum untuk digunakan sebagai alat seks.

Tapi Oh Sehun suka tantangan, dan rektum adalah salah satu tantangan yang harus diselesaikannya. Dia bergerak dengan geraman dalam setiap gerakannya. Membuat tubuh Luhan berguncang dalam setiap gerakannya. Rambutnya menempel di keningnya yang sempit, keringat melapisi tubuhnya, dan Luhan kelihatan benar-benar _panas_ dalam cara yang akan membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang orientasi seksualnya.

_Nanti_.

Setelah dia orgasme.

.

.

_Tempat apa ini?_

_Kenapa semuanya begitu dingin dan menyesakkan?_

_Aku ada di mana?_

"Halo, Wu Luhan,"

_Siapa itu_?

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan merasakan tusukan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah ada bilah-bilah es yang menusuknya dengan begitu kejam. Reaksi pertamanya adalah tersengal dan jatuh berlutut mencengkram dadanya yang sakit luar biasa. Dia mengerang dan menunduk untuk mengecek rasa sakit itu; betapa kagetnya dia saat tangannya diturunkan, dia menemukan lubang besar menganggu di dadanya.

Dia bernapas melalui mulutnya dengan suara kasar yang menimbulkan embun di permukaan datar di depannya. Dia berhenti mengamati lubang itu karena masalah yang dimilikinya bukan hanya lubang itu, tetapi karena dia juga melihat dirinya sendiri.

Berdiri di hadapannya dengan seragam sekolah dan ekspresi sombong menganggu yang selalu membuatnya iri.

"_K-kau_?" suaranya tercekat sambil berusaha berdiri; tetapi kembali terjatuh dan terbatuk-batuk. Dia merasa begitu lemah dan dingin juga tersiksa. Napasnya sesak; dia butuh udara. Uap-uap putih menyembur dari bibirnya saat dia berusaha bernapas lebih kuat untuk memenuhi paru-parunya tetapi udara dingin menyerang paru-parunya seperti ratusan jarum yang berniat melubanginya.

"_Kenapa kau ada di luar_?!"

"Aku?" balas bayangannya sambil menyentuh dirinya sendiri. "Apakah aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bisa mewujud karena kehangatan yang kauberikan tiap kali menyetuh cermin?"

Luhan menatap bayangannya dengan mata terbelalak. Sekarang terjawab sudah rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya dan bagaimana bayangannya berubah menjadi lebih hidup beberapa hari setelah Luhan menemukannya. Lubang di dadanya lenyap tanpa bekas dan malah berbekas di dada Luhan.

"Aku mencuri kehidupanmu," bayangannya kembali menjelaskan. "Dalam setiap sentuhan, aku menghisap kebahagiaanmu dan menggunakannya untuk menambal tiap kerusakan tubuhku."

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan selentur kucing. "Dan sekarang _aku_ adalah Wu Luhan." dia tersenyum.

"Setelah ratusan tahun mendekam di sana, aku akhirnya mendapatkan orang yang bisa kucuri kehidupannya."

Luhan menatapnya dengan napas memburu. Tiap kali bernapas, semuanya terasa sakit. Belum lagi lubang di dadanya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan tiap kali dia bergerak. Dia bisa membayangkan kali pertama dia membuka cermin itu. Menemukan dirinya sendiri meringkuk seperti janin dengan air ketuban berantakan, lubang di dada, dan wajah sepucat mayat. Dan saat ini _dialah_ orang itu. Dialah yang terpenjara di cermin ini karena keserakahannya sendiri.

"Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi," katanya sambil menyingkap pakaiannya; menunjukkan pada Luhan sebuah lubang sebesar uang koin yang kemerahan di sana. "Sedikit lebih banyak kehidupan maka aku akan mewujud dengan sempurna," dia tersenyum puas pada Luhan yang lemah di hadapannya.

"Kupikir aku menolongmu dengan gratis?" tanya bayangannya sambil tertawa mengejek. "Aku menukar jiwa kita. Aku memenjarakanmu di sana sementara aku bebas berkeliaran di sini. Kembali hidup." Dia menyentuh dadanya. "Aku memiliki jantungmu dan juga dia…,"

Alis Luhan berkerut. _Dia_?

"Luhan?"

Mata Luhan terbelalak saat mendengar suara itu; dia tidak mampu membentuk satu kata pun. Dia terlalu lemah dan kedinginan untuk bisa berbicara. Saat berusaha berbicara pun lidahnya nyaris tergigit. Dia mencengkram dadanya semakin kuat saat melihat bayangannya sendiri tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya," katanya tersenyum manis. "Aku memiliki Oh Sehun-mu. Dan kehidupannya akan menyempurnakan wujudku. Dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah ditemukan,"

Bayangannya meraih seprai kotor yang dulu ditarik Luhan dan mulai mengangkatnya. Luhan membuka mulutnya lalu tercekik karena udara beku berakumulasi di paru-parunya. Tanpa bisa menciptakan teriakan atau bahkan bisikan. Matanya yang nanar menceritakan semuanya; dia tidak ingin bayangannya menutup cermin itu.

"Aku bisa saja memecahkan kacanya," kata bayangannya lagi dengan suara manis yang menetes. "Tapi, aku masih punya hati nurani, kau tahu. Walaupun hati itu kucuri darimu," tambahnya lalu perlahan menyelimutkan seprai itu ke cermin.

"_Jaljayo, Wu Luhan_…"

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul pada Yifan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi. "Hanya membereskan barang-barang. Dan ternyata pintu tingkapnya sudah rusak. Jadi kita tidak bisa naik ke sana lagi," dia memasang mimik sedih yang membuat Yifan tertawa.

Kakaknya menarik tubuh Luhan dan merangkulnya. Hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku sudah terlalu tinggi untuk menghabiskan waktu di sana," kata kakaknya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Luhan. "Dan lagi pula kau punya Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan, kan?"

Luhan nyengir. "Kau tidak mau punya adik homoseksual?"

Alis Yifan berkerut. "Selama itu artinya kau tidak suka terlibat _incest_,"

Luhan tertawa. "_Incest_? Denganmu? Ew!"

Tawa bass Yifan terdengar saat dia menatap adiknya yang geli sambil mengacak rambutnya yang lembut. "Dan aku juga senang kau berubah jadi lebih percaya diri," dia mengamati adiknya yang sekarang terlihat begitu keren dalam balutan percaya diri.

"Aku tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkanmu, kan?" Luhan mengedip manja dan mendapatkan satu ciuman kening dari Yifan yang gemas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sudah besar," Yifan menepuk lengan adiknya. "Dan apakah kau suka _jersey_-nya?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" serunya. "Terima kasih, _Gege_!"

Yifan menerima pelukannya dan bergidik saat hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. "Perasaanku saja atau memang malam ini begitu dingin dan kau begitu hangat," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Gege_ hanya lelah," Luhan tersenyum ceria. "Pelukan pengisi tenaga?" tawarnya mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Yifan.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi dan memeluknya. "Ya, kau mengisi tenagaku penuh-penuh," gumamnya nyaman di rambut Luhan.

Tidak melihat bahwa mata Luhan perlahan mulai berkilau dan tidak juga melihat secuil lubang di dadanya perlahan menutup…

.

.

"_Dingin sekali… Ya Tuhan…"_

Luhan berusaha meniupkan hawa hangat ke tangannya tetapi yang muncul hanyalah hawa dingin yang semakin membekukan. Dia terpenjara di dalam sebuah kotak yang tidak bisa membawanya kemana-mana. Di depannya ada selubung putih yang menandakan apakah itu pagi atau malam dari cahaya yang melimpah di atasnya. Tetapi saat Luhan menyentuh permukaannya, benda itu tetap terasa dingin. Dia terus mengigil; jika terus begini, dia akan mati. Lubang di dadanya mendesau oleh dingin dan rasanya seperti tersedak air es. Panas membara sekaligus dingin mengigit; Luhan tidak kuasa lagi.

Dia harus segera keluar dari cermin ini sebelum bayangannya semakin kuat.

"_Gege, tolong aku…"_

.

.

Belakangan ini Sehun mulai tidak sehat. Dia memang sepucat tulang, tetapi beberapa hari ini dia semakin pucat dan melemah. Rentan terhadap penyakit. Malah berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang semakin ceria dan cerah. Rona di pipinya semakin cerah, senyumnya bersinar, dan dia begitu lincah hingga Yifan kadang heran melihatnya.

Hari ini Sehun terbaring di kamarnya yang beraroma seperti obat-obatan sementara Luhan pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan sup untuk makan siangnya. Mengunyah nasi adalah siksaan baik untuk lidah, tenggorokan, maupun lambung Sehun. Semuanya terasa sakit luar biasa seolah nasi telah berubah menjadi bijih besi yang mustahil dicerna.

Sedang sibuk memikirkan waktu yang tersisa sebelum ujian dan menghitung seberapa lama lagi dia boleh berleha-leha teler di kamarnya, Sehun jatuh terlelap.

Di mimpinya dia berada di sebuah lorong panjang gelap yang begitu dingin hingga dia merasa jemarinya akan putus karena dingin. Dia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dan berjalan. Sisi-sisi mimpinya terasa seperti bingkai kabur yang membuatnya teringat bahwa ini mimpi. Visualisasinya juga tidak begitu baik tapi Sehun terus beranjak.

Kakinya telanjang dan itu membuat telapak kakinya begitu sakit oleh rasa dingin. Dia mengigil dan paru-parunya mengerut mencoba bernapas. Tapi dia terus berjalan.

"_Tolong aku..."_

Sehun berhenti dengan terkejut; adrenalin mulai mengisi tubuhnya setelah detakan kedua jantungnya. Napasnya memburu sebagai reaksinya dan dia butuh lebih banyak oksigen untuk mengimbangi kinerja jantungnya.

"Luhan?"

"_Sunbae?"_

Yifan bernapas cepat. Suara itu kelihatan senang dan penuh semangat. Jadi Yifan bergerak lagi; kali ini lebih perlahan. Dia menjaga dirinya agar tidak terbangun hingga mimpi ini selesai.

"_Tolong aku, Sunbae… Di sini dingin sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas…"_

"Kau dimana, Lulu?!" suara Sehun menggaung dan menimbulkan sisa-sisa suara yang memberi efek menakutkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tetapi ini adalah _kekasihnya_, Luhan. Jadi dia tidak akan bisa takut.

"_Di sini… Aku takut…"_

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Lulu! Kaudengar aku?!"

"_Dia ada di tempatku, Sunbae. Dia di sana untuk mewujud kembali. Dia mencuri kehidupanku…."_

"Apa? Siapa?"

"_Dia mencuri hidupku, Sunbae… Dia mencuriku…._"

"Luhan?! LUHAN!"

Guncangan melanda ruangan itu hingga Sehun jatuh terduduk; suara Luhan tidak terdengar lagi dan itu menakutinya.

"LUHAN!"

Guncangan semakin kuat dan Sehun merasa ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencengkram bahunya hingga dia meraung marah dan frustasi berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman itu. Kedua tangan tak kasat mata itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan kuat. Kepala Sehun berputar dan dia ingin muntah.

Sulur-sulut bermunculan di tanah dan membelit tubuhnya; Sehun tercekik oleh semua itu dan menjeritkan nama kekasihnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Mencoba membuatnya bicara tapi sulur itu membekap mulutnya. Sehun terjatuh lagi dalam usahanya untuk bangkit.

"LUHAN!"

Satu guncangan dan Sehun terhisap ke dalam lubang nol gravitasi; tubuhnya melayang begitu ringan lalu mendarat keras di ranjangnya.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun langsung terduduk dan matanya terbelalak. Keringat melapisi tubuhnya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Luhan yang kebingungan. Rasa lega mengisi seluruh tubuhnya hingga dia melenting ke arah kekasihnya; menyikut Yifan yang mengaduh dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

Luhan terasa hangat dan begitu hidup hingga ketakutan yang dirasakan Sehun memudar. Dia merasa nyaman dan mengantuk saat memeluk Luhan. Kekasihnya membelai punggungnya dengan lembut; suaranya seperti _lullaby_.

"Sehunna? Kenapa?"

"Syukurlah kau selamat," gumam Sehun mengantuk. "Syukurlah, syukurlah…,"

Jongin dan Yifan berpandangan. "Apa memangnya yang kaumimpikan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bukan sesuatu yang indah," katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Demi Tuhan, kau hangat sekali, Lu…,"

"Pelukan pengisi tenaga?" Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun mendesah. "Ya,"

_Secuil lubang itu semakin menutup_…

.

.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Sehun batuk keras di depan Yifan hingga pemuda itu menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Sudah," erangnya. "Tapi penyakitku tidak pernah sembuh,"

Alis Yifan berkerut. "Kau hanya batuk dan flu, kan? Seharusnya sembuh. Apalagi kau sudah ke dokter berkali-kali,"

Sehun mengangguk sambil membersit di tisunya dengan suara keras yang membuat Yifan berjengit jijik. "Aku sudah minum semua obatnya. Obat batuk, obat flu, vitamin tambahan, makan semua daftar dietnya; tapi tidak ada yang terjadi!"

Yifan bisa merasakan frustasi yang dialami Oh Sehun. Dengan kesehatannya yang memburuk, dia tidak bisa tampil kejuaraan renang atau melanjutkan hobinya sebagai _sprinter_. Jangankan berlari atau berenang, bernapas pun dia kepayahan. Yifan menepuk tangannya dan sedikit bergidik.

Dia juga agaknya akan sakit karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Kau hanya kelelahan," Luhan mendorong pintu kamar terbuka dengan punggungnya sementara kedua tangannya membawa nampan terisi makanan yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Sehun.

Luhan kelihatan cerah dan begitu hidup sehingga Sehun senang mimpinya berakhir. Dia bersenandung saat duduk di sisi Sehun dan mulai menyuapinya bubur. "Dan stres sebelum ujian. Itu biasa," Luhan tersenyum cantik dan menepuk pipi Sehun lembut.

"Ya dan kau terasa begitu hangat," gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan mata; seperti kucing yang digaruk bagian belakang telinganya. Dia mendengkur begitu nyaman dalam belaian Luhan.

"Mungkin kau harus ke dokter lagi sebelum ujian, Sehun-_ah_," saran Yifan sambil menaikkan suhu penyejuk rungan. "Kau tidak mungkin mengerjakan ujian dengan hidung meler dan batuk parah juga demam; kau tidak akan bisa maksimal,"

Sehun mengerang sementara Luhan menyuapinya. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakan. Yifan tersenyum dan mendesah karena dia merasa begitu letih hanya dengan berdiri.

"Aku akan pulang jika kalian tidak keberatan," dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. "Aku merasa lelah,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Butuh pelukan pengisi tenaga?" tawarnya.

Yifan tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya saat Luhan meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yifan mendesahkan nama Tuhan saat tubuh Luhan terasa begitu hangat di dalam pelukannya.

_Sedikit lagi_…

.

.

Tirai di depan Luhan terangkat dan dia mengerjapkan mata saat melihat bayangannya tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Halo, Wu Luhan. Masih ingat denganku?" tanyanya ramah sambil membelai permukaan cermin dengan lembut dan efeknya langsung terasa.

Hangat berhembus ke dalam dirinya hingga Luhan tersengal seperti anjing yang mencium aroma daging bakar. Reaksinya membuat bayangannya tertawa geli.

"Apakah kau menikmati waktumu di sana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum prihatin penuh ejekan. "Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi aku cukup kuat untuk hidup kembali. Menjadi manusia seutuhnya,"

Dia membuka kemejanya dan memperlihatkan pada Luhan secuil lubang di dadanya yang berkilau samar. Dan lubang itu yang awalnya sebesar koin kini mengecil hingga seukuran kancing baju. Dia benar-benar menyembuhkan diri.

"Kakakmu dan kekasihmu tidak bisa hidup tanpa pelukanmu. Tanpa sadar bahwa itu hanya membuatku semakin kuat."

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkabut; bibirnya beku oleh dingin. Dia sudah tidak bisa membukanya untuk bernapas. Dan paru-parunya seolah penuh serpih es yang menyesakkan. Dia berlutut di sana menyaksikan bayangannya menyombong. Tangan itu mengusap lubang di dadanya dengan lembut lalu meringis.

"Masih agak sensitif," gumamnya lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak masalah," dia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dan menegakkan tubuh. "Sedikit lagi aku akan sempurna."

Lalu dia berpura-pura ingat sesuatu, "Oh, ya," katanya tersenyum manis. "Kekasihmu terlalu sakit untuk bisa mengikuti ujian. Semakin hari semakin sekarat oleh penyakit yang dipikirnya adalah flu." Dia memberikan Luhan senyuman prihatin yang melemparkan Luhan kembali ke hari-hari pembuliannya.

"Aku berharap dia masih cukup kuat untuk menyaksikanku mewujud dengan sempurna," dia kemudian meraih seprai yang tadi diturunkannya. "Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengabari itu dan akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Waktu tidak akan berarti untukmu di dalam sana; satu atau dua abad tidak akan jadi masalah, kan, Wu Luhan?"

Luhan ingin menjerit tapi dia tidak mampu; dan matanya terpejam pedih saat seprai kembali dinaikkan.

"_Gege, Sunbae, tolong aku…"_

.

.

Yifan mengerjap dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan separo sadar dan separo tidur, dia selalu mendengar suara itu. Suara Luhan yang meminta tolong. Dia tidak pernah berhasil tidur dua hari ini. Hawa dingin yang merambati tubuhnya tiap kali dia mendengar permintaan Luhan itu membuatnya batal tidur. Adiknya tidak tidur di rumah beberapa malam ini, menemani Sehun di rumah sakit karena tidak kunjung sembuh padahal ujian sudah membayang.

Yifan duduk dan mendengarkan dengan saksama; mengingat mimpi Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Mimpi yang sampai sekarang masih membuat punggungnya terasa dingin tiap kali diingat. Tepatnya mengingat ketakutan dan kekalutan yang dirasakan Sehun saat menceritakannya. Pemuda itu nyaris mengigil saat menceritakannya dan itu membuat Yifan merinding.

"_Di sini, Sunbae… Aku takut…"_

"_Dia ada di tempatku. Dia di sana untuk mewujud kembali. Dia mencuri kehidupanku…."_

"_Dia mencuri hidupku… Dia mencuriku…._"

Tangannya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri dengan frustasi. Siapa yang dimaksud Luhan mencurinya? Mencuri kehidupannya?

_Luhan suka sekali bersembunyi_.

_Dari apa pun bahkan siapa pun_…

Yifan menggertakkan giginya. Dan sekarang Luhan sedang bersembunyi dari_nya_. Dari seseorang yang _akan_ selalu menemukannya dimana pun Luhan bersembunyi.

"_Apakah Gege akan mencari setelah hitungan ke sepuluh_?"

"Kau ingin bermain denganku, Wu Luhan?" gumam Yifan penuh tekad. "Maka aku akan menemukanmu,"

"10," gumam Yifan sambil memejamkan mata; merasakan semua mimpinya di atas pemukaan kulitnya. Merasakan tempat dingin yang dihuni Luhan.

"9,"

"_Dia mencuriku…."_

"8,"

"_Dia mencuri hidupku…"_

"7,"

Yifan bernapas melalui mulutnya sebagai reaksi atas adrenalinnya.

"6,"

"_Di sini… Aku takut…"_

"5,"

"4,"

"_Dia di sana untuk mewujud kembali."_

"3…,"

"_Gege…"_

"2,"

"1…."

"_Gege…"_

"Siap atau tidak, _Gege_ akan mencarimu…"

.

.

Luhan mungkin tertidur karena dia merasakan dirinya melayang-layang. Dia tidak punya gravitasi di ruangan dingin ini. Dia sudah tidak bisa bernapas dan jantungnya terasa berdetak dalam es. Tiap detakannya membuat Luhan tersentak lemah oleh rasa sakitnya. Rasa rindu dengan rumah dan Yifan membuatnya nyaris mati. Seandainya saja dia tidak membuka cermin itu…

Seandainya dia tidak setuju mengubah dirinya menjadi apa yang bayangannya inginkan hanya demi kedangkalan bernama popularitas dan perhatian Oh Sehun…

Seandainya saja dia tidak menerima _high-five_ itu…

Seandainya…

Seandainya….

"_Tolong aku…,"_

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu menemukanmu, Wu Luhan,"

Luhan membuka matanya dan memejamkannya lagi saat cahaya menerobos dari permukaan cermin. Dia menemukan Yifan; wajahnya pucat, lelah, dan kurang tidur. Tapi itu tidak masalah, Luhan begitu senang karena Yifan menemukannya.

"Lulu, ketemu," gumam pemuda itu lirih dan tersenyum lembut.

Dia berusaha bicara tapi dia tidak mampu. Tapi Yifan mengerti; dia menempelkan tangannya di permukaan cermin dan jemari beku Luhan merambat menyentuhnya. Hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cukup hangat untuk bicara, jadi dia melepaskan kakaknya dan tersenyum.

"_Bagaimana Gege menemukanku?"_

Yifan terbatuk; dia lemah karena kehidupannya diserap oleh bayangannya. "Mimpi itu." katanya tersenyum lemah. "Dan apakah kau meragukan kemampuanku menemukanmu? Kau terlalu suka bersembunyi, Lulu," gumamnya penuh sayang.

"Tunggu di sini, oke?"

Luhan membuka mulut untuk melarangnya tetapi Yifan mengusapkan kehangatan lagi ke cermin itu. "Aku akan membawa bayanganmu lalu membebaskanmu, oke?"

Luhan tersenyum lemah dengan air mata di matanya. _"Terima kasih, Gege…"_

"Dan, Wu Luhan, setelah ini kau _tidak boleh_ bersembunyi lagi."

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, pintunya rusak!"

Yifan tidak memedulikan Luhan saat dia berusaha membuka pintu tingkap menuju loteng. "Aku membukanya kemarin," katanya dan dia bisa mendengar suara kesirap kaget Luhan.

"Untuk apa, _Ge_?" tanyanya tercekik.

"Mencari sesuatu tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku ingin kau membantuku," Yifan melemparkan senyuman ramahnya pada Luhan yang pucat.

"_Gege_ tidak boleh naik ke sana!" suara Luhan terdengar melengking nyaris terlalu histeris.

"Kita dulu sering bermain di sini, kan? Kenapa?" Yifan berhasil membuka pintu tingkapnya dan memanjat naik. "Ayolah, _Beastie_, kau takut?"

Mata Luhan bergerak liar sebelum akhirnya memanjat. "Janjilah kita akan turun secepatnya, oke?"

"Santai saja," Yifan tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari langit-langit rendah loteng. "Lihat semua ini," katanya saat Luhan berdiri di depannya. Dia melambai pada tumpukan kardus di ruangan itu. "Harta karun bajak laut!" serunya geli sambil mengedip pada Luhan yang pucat dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang _Gege_ cari? Ayo kita temukan. Sehun pasti cemas dan ketakutan," katanya sambil berlutut di kardus terjauh dari Yifan dan mulai mencari-cari.

Yifan menatapnya. "Kurasa ada di balik sini," katanya sambil beranjak; memaksa Luhan mendekatinya. "Dan Sehun bukan bayi, ada kakaknya di sana," Yifan berdendang sambil berjongkok di kadus dekat cermin yang menawan Luhan.

Agaknya Luhan palsu sudah menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan. Dia mundur perlahan. "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas, _Ge_." Cicitnya penuh ketakutan. Dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu tingkap dan berhenti mendadak hingga terjatuh di lantai saat melihat Sehun berdiri di sana sambil menggembok pintu tingkap itu.

Satu-satunya akses keluar Luhan sudah diblokade.

"Mau kemana, _Sweet pie_?" tanya Sehun lemah. "Aku sengaja kemari untuk membantu Yifan-_ge_,"

Luhan palsu tercekik takut. "Aku ada tugas, Sehunna. Aku harus—"

"Tugas bisa menunggu dan kau adalah siswa tercerdas di sekolah. Butuh berapa lama untukmu menyelesaikannya, hm?" Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayo kita bantu _gege_-mu sebentar,"

Luhan mengigil saat cengkraman Sehun semakin menguat.

"Dia bisa menghisap kehidupanmu dengan setuhan," dia teringat penjelasan Yifan saat itu, tengah malam di kamar rawat inapnya saat Luhan sudah pulang. "Itulah kenapa kita jadi melemah. Dia menghisap kehidupan kita untuk mewujud,"

"Serahkan padaku," kata Sehun saat itu dengan tekad berkobar di matanya. "Aku akan mencengkramnya dengan kuat walaupun aku harus mati. Luhan yang asli harus kembali,"

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Hangat menjalar di tubuhnya saat dia mencengkram Luhan tapi dia mengabaikannya. Kehidupannya mungkin sedang menetes-netes nyaris habis di dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia harus menyelamatkan Luhan.

"_Sehun-sunbae? Terima kasih_…"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya dan mengeratkan cengkramannya hingga Luhan palsu mengerang.

Yifan membimbing mereka ke arah cermin dan menarik lepas seprainya. Dan betapa kagetnya Sehun saat melihat Luhan tersungkur di sana dengan wajah pucat dan jangan lupakan lubang menganga di dadanya. Sehun nyaris melepaskan Luhan palsu di tangannya dan berlari ke cermin untuk menyelamatkan Luhan asli, tapi dia tahu. Hanya manusia jadi-jadian di tangannya inilah yang menjadi kunci untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

Yifan, dengan kekuatan kemarahan, mencengkram tangan Luhan palsu hingga dia memekik keras dan membawanya ke cermin. "Kau harus mengembalikan adikku," geramnya marah sambil memaksa.

"Tidak!" raung suara yang sama sekali bukan suara Luhan. "Aku akan mewujud sebentar lagi!" geramnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tahan dia, Sehun!" seru Yifan sambil berusaha keras menempelkan tangan itu di cermin. Ke arah Luhan asli yang mengulurkan tangannya lemah.

"Aku melakukannya!" balas Sehun sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan tenaga kuat makhluk di pelukannya. Dia merasakan kehidupannya mulai tersedot habis dengan suara sedotan kosong yang nyaring tapi dia bertahan. "Kau harus cepat, _Ge_!" raungnya.

Yifan mengeluarkan suara marah bersama dengan Sehun dan makhluk itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yifan menempelkan tangan itu di cermin. Ledakan energi terjadi hingga Yifan nyaris terpental dan cermin mulai retak. Luhan di dalam sana tersentak kuat dan menghisap semuanya sementara makhluk di pelukan Sehun mengeluarkan suara marah dan bersinar keemasan saat kehidupannya dihisap kembali.

Hangat memancar dari semua penjuru dan Sehun nyaris melepaskannya karena guncangan energi. Cahaya emas membentuk sulur-sulur acak di tubuh Luhan yang digunakan makhluk itu. Dengan satu sulur setebal benang piano yang terhubung ke dalam cermin.

Cerminnya mulai berguncang.

"Jika cerminnya pecah maka Luhan akan mati!" seru Yifan membuat Sehun semakin paranoid.

"Terima kasih, _Ge_! Simpan fakta ilmiah keparatmu untuk nanti tolong!"

Retakan menyebar dari pusat pertemuan Luhan dan makhluk itu ke seluruh cermin. Retakan rambut yang mulai menggandakan diri hingga Sehun ngeri. Seluruh loteng bergemuruh oleh perpindahan energi itu. Makhluk itu menghisap energi perlahan-lahan dan saat pengembaliannya dilakukan dalam satu kali transfer, energinya pasti akan menghancurkan semua benda di sekitarnya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

_DEMI LUHAN!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Dalam satu raungan penuh rasa sakit; Sehun dan Yifan terlempar dalam ledakan energi terakhir. Mereka membentur dinding dan memayungi mata mereka dengan lengan saat sinar keemasan meledak di depan mereka. Beberapa sekon yang terasa lama karena inilah yang menentukan siapa yang bertahan hidup.

Suara raungan terus terdengar antara suara berat milik makhluk itu dan suara milik Luhan. Keduanya berteriak; sulit menentukan siapa yang lebih kesakitan dalam proses itu. Sehun meremas dinding di belakangnya; berdoa pada Tuhan. Berharap yang terbaik.

"AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU, WU LUHAN! SELALU!" raung Yifan dalam keriuhan itu; dalam beberapa sekon reaksi spontan, Sehun ingin menyuruhnya diam tapi dia tahu Yifan berusaha yang terbaik.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Suara kaca pecah berhamburan menjadi suara terakhir sebelum suara terhisap keras yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Energi yang tersisa terhisap oleh dia yang bertahan hidup.

Lalu hening.

Sehun dan Yifan masih memejamkan mata, terlalu takut untuk membuka mata dan melihat _siapa_ yang bertahan hidup. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah napas mereka yang memburu dan suara menetes-netes yang aneh. Sisanya keheningan.

Lama sampai…,

"_Gege_?"

Keduanya terkesirap dan membuka mata; menemukan Luhan terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat dan linglung. Dia terlihat nyaris pingsan. Yifan langsung meluncur memeluk adiknya; mengabaikan serpihan cermin di lantai dan mendekap Luhan dengan erat.

Tubuh adiknya terasa dingin dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Gege _menemukanku…," bisik Luhan di lehernya dan terisak.

"Selalu…," gumam Yifan dengan tangis di wajahnya. "_Selalu_, Wu Luhan, dan sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba peruntunganmu terlalu jauh…,"

Luhan tersenyum dan meremas baju kakaknya. "Terima kasih, _Gege_…"

.

.

Luhan sudah berusaha, tapi Sehun tetap saja berhenti dan tersenyum padanya. Jadi, dia berhenti dan membungkuk ringan. "Selamat pagi, _Sunbae_,"

Sehun tersenyum cerah padanya. "Selamat pagi, Lulu," balasnya ceria. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Luhan merona. "Baik, _Sunbae_…," gumamnya. Rasanya Luhan kepingin mati saja daripada harus bercakap-cakap dengan Sehun.

Karena masa penyembuhan, Sehun harus tinggal kelas dan sekarang dia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Luhan dan mengulang pelajarannya untuk bersiap menghadapi ujian bersama Luhan. Memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Yifan setelah kejadian kemarin dan Luhan masih tidak bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Apalagi saat Sehun menceritakan seks pertama mereka di ruang ganti walaupun itu sama sekali bukan Luhan.

"_Well_, aku tidak keberatan mengulangnya," kata Sehun saat itu hingga Luhan tersedak minumannya.

"Kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Sehun masa kini ke Luhan yang merona hebat.

"Ku-kurasa," gumam Luhan malu. Dia menunduk dan memainkan sepatu dengan kedua kakinya karena gugup.

Sehun menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengambil kacamata dari sakunya; kacamata yang dicurinya dari kamar Luhan terakhir kali dia menjenguk Luhan dan memasangkannya ke mata Luhan. "Kau jauh lebih panas jika menggunakan kacamata. Dan dirimu tanpa kacamata membuatku takut kau adalah… _dia_,"

Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum pedih. Tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. "Baiklah," katanya sambil membenahi kacamatanya lalu mengancingkan seragam dan merapikan dasinya. Merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari lalu menatap Sehun yang tersenyum puas. "_Sunbae_ suka?"

Sehun merengkuhnya; hangat merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan kali ini bukan karena Luhan sedang berusaha mencuri kehidupannya.

"Selalu suka…,"

Tetapi karena _cinta_ sedang melaksanakan tugasnya…

.

END!

.

Author's Corner:

Ciyeeee kedengeran tuh yang bilang: "yaaaaahhh!" kedengeran juga yang mikir; "NC-nya kan bukan hunhaaann itu bukan luhaann aaahhh!" kedengeran juga yang siap-siap ngebash karena endingnya absurd XD

Saya bisa mendengar kalian semua tapi kalian tidak bisa mendengar saya, kan?

Oke, here we go then,

.

.

_**Epilog**_:

"Kau cantik,"

"_Tampan_,"

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil membelai wajah mungil Luhan di sisinya. Mereka berdua berbaring di ranjang kamar Luhan setelah seharian Sehun membantu Luhan mengerjakan tugasnya dan bermain di kamar. Yifan tidak bergabung karena dia tahu dia sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta daripada terkena serangan cemburu dan mual-muntah akibat romantisme. Bagi Luhan itu hanya sarkasme iri hati seorang single.

Bibir Sehun mendarat di sudut bibir Luhan dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah kecil. Napasnya membelai bibir Sehun dengan cara yang membuatnya terlena. Sehun membelai tubuh Luhan yang lembut dan mencium bibirnya. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Bagaimana pemuda itu mendesahkan namanya dalam setiap hembusan napasnya selalu membuat Sehun takjub. Tangannya tiba di bagian tubuh Luhan yang mulai menebal menggelisahkan dan dia bisa merasakan efek dari sentuhannya itu. Tangannya menggoda dengan lihai bagian tubuh Luhan; melingkar lalu mengenggamnya. Meremas lembut hingga Luhan terkesirap oleh sensasinya.

Dengan satu sentakan lembut, Sehun berhasil meloloskan pakaian Luhan dari tubuhnya dan menjalarinya dengan ciuman. Luhan menggeliat dan mendesahkan tangis bergairah saat bibir Sehun menggoda tubuhnya yang telanjang. Rasanya basah dan sejuk saat lidah Sehun melingkari dadanya dan mendapatkan respon dari tubuhnya. Luhan melengkung menyambutnya dan terhempas kembali saat Sehun menghisapnya lembut. Tangannya meremas tangan Sehun dan memenjarakan pemuda itu di tubuhnya.

Merangkak turun, Sehun mendaratkan satu ciuman panjang di bagian tubuh Luhan yang mendamba. Mendapatkan satu erangan panjang erotis dari kekasihnya. Lidah Sehun terjulur sementara matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menilai; ujung lidah itu menyentuh permukaan tubuh Luhan yang menebal di tangannya. Kekasihnya terkesirap penuh kenikmatan.

"Kau suka?" bisik Sehun bergairah lalu memberikannya manuver. Tangannya yang licin oleh saliva bergerak naik-turun memberikan pijatan statis yang membuat Luhan bingung oleh sensasinya.

"Oh, _ya_," bisik Sehun lagi sambil terus melakukan gerakan statisnya untuk menggoda Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergolak di tangannya serta kenikmatan yang diberikannya pada Luhan.

Merangkak ke wajah Luhan, Sehun menjilat sudut bibirnya sensual. "Kau tertarik untuk melakukannya?" desahnya berat dan penuh gairah.

Luhan memandangnya dengan mata berkabut dan mengangguk dengan napas beratnya yang menerpa wajah Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu berbaring sementara Luhan bernapas di bagian tubuhnya yang sudah menggeliat terbangun. Dengan tangan yang dingin oleh sensasi, Luhan menarik celananya dan mengenggam tubuhnya. Sehun mendesah keras; sentuhan Luhan terasa seperti dosa yang memabukkan. Tidak pernah ada manusia mana pun yang bisa membuatnya mendesah hanya dengan sentuhan.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan Luhan memijat tubuhnya yang menegang. Malu-malu, dia mulai menjilat dan menghisapnya lembut hingga akal sehat Sehun terguling nyaris jatuh pecah berantakan di dalam kepalanya. Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi rasa Sehun yang menakjubkan di mulutnya yang penuh.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sehun bangkit dan membuka baju terakhirnya. Dia menaungi Luhan yang tersengal baik kelelahan dan bergairah di bawahnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat saat dipandangi dan menyentuh tubuh Sehun yang seputih tulang di atasnya. Jemarinya dingin.

"Kau tahu apa yang kauinginkan?" bisik Sehun sambil menjilat sisi wajahnya dengan intim hingga Luhan tersengal.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam dan lembap oleh saliva. Sehun merunduk dan mencium lehernya; gerakan itu membuat tubuh mereka yang saling mendamba bersentuhan. Sehun mendesah lepas kendali bersama dengan Luhan yang meremas bahunya kaget oleh sensasi itu.

Seolah ada satu benang tipis yang menghubungkan mereka ke dunia dan putus hanya karena tubuh mereka yang bertemu dengan gairah. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga kepala Luhan melesak ke dalam bantal akibatnya. Luhan tersengal oleh gairah. Napasnya memburu.

Tidak hanya dalam dunia nyata, dalam gairah pun Luhan masih tetap si Pemuda _Nerd_ yang pendiam.

Tanpa persiapan, Sehun menggoda paha Luhan terbuka lalu membelai rektumnya hingga Luhan mengejang. Jemari Sehun terasa dingin dan memabukkan di permukaannya yang berkerut seperti kelopak mawar. Dan diam-diam tanpa sopan santun, jemari itu menyelip di antaranya.

"_Oh,_ ya Tuhan!" desah Luhan sambil meremas bahu Sehun dan melontarkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jakunnya bergerak saat dia menelan dengan gelisah. Sehun mengecupnya intim.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Sehun lirih.

Luhan tidak menjawabnya dengan kalimat; hanya dengan bibir kering yang terbuka oleh gairah.

Dan untuk Sehun, itu lebih dari cukup.

Dia menarik jemarinya dalam satu sentakan hingga Luhan mengerang lalu menggantinya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_OH_!"

Dan itu adalah '_oh_' yang sempurna.

Sehun bergerak perlahan dan mendesah tiap kali tubuhnya merasakan pijatan ketat rektum Luhan. Rasanya mendebarkan saat tantangan merengkuhnya sehingga Sehun mengenggam tubuh Luhan yang bergairah dan memijatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Namun tidak lama karena kemudian sisi kelelakian Sehun mengambiln alih permainan.

Gerakan menjadi kacau dan tidak lagi penuh kelembutan; Sehun mendesah keras saat klimaks menghampirinya lalu membelai tubuhnya yang gemetar. Luhan di bawahnya tercekat oleh suaranya sendiri saat Sehun bergerak semakin cepat. Tubuh Luhan terasa terbelah dua karena sensasinya tetapi kenikmatan terasa jauh lebih mendominasi dan kepala Luhan berkabut. Darah mungkin saja berceceran tapi Luhan tidak punya cukup waktu dan tempat di otaknya untuk memikirkan itu.

Kata '_orgasme_' terang berkedip-kedip di kepalanya saat ini dan Luhan benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Mereka bergerak bersama, meliuk dalam tarian tradisional yang beriramakan kenikmatan hingga akhirnya klimaks menyapa mereka dalam ciuman yang mendebarkan.

Semuanya meledak dalam satu ledakan total yang membutakan.

Sehun mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Luhan. Berbaring di sisinya dengan tubuh lengket dan benar-benar lelah bukan kepalang. Aroma kamar begitu menjijikkan hingga reaksi pertamanya adalah muntah, tapi saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah karena kelelahan, dia melupakannya. Kepalanya terangkat siap untuk mendaratkan ciuman lain saat ketukan keras terdengar di pintu kamar.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai melakukan apa pun yang sedang kalian lakukan—aku yakin _aku_ benar-benar tidak mau tahu _apa_—kalian sebaiknya keluar. _Mama_ akan tiba lima belas menit lagi dan aku mau _kalian_ sudah mandi dan membereskan… _semuanya_."

Sehun dan Luhan bertukar senyuman lebar yang geli mendengar suara Yifan yang serak di pintu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Yifan jadi semakin sering ada di rumah. Libur-libur singkat jeda semesternya selalu dihabiskan di rumah untuk menjaga Luhan. Dari cermin itu tapi Yifan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia menjaga Luhan dari _Sehun_.

"Dan lain kali, jangan terlalu berisik! Demi Tuhan, kalian bisa membuat tetangga berdatangan membunuhku atau muntah karenanya!"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Author's Corner:

Taraaaaa! /ditimpukin/ Masih mau protes nih? XD puas kan sama encihnya? Cuma yah, permintaan maaf karena NC-nya kagak ngefeel sama sekali pas diketik :') Tapi kalo kagak dikasih NC, nanti protes karena NC kemaren kan Sehun sama Luhan-yang-bukan-Luhan :') buat kalian juga yang request Luhan jadi orang gak penting(?) yang gak punya apa-apa; well, here we go XD

Oh ya, masalah inspirednya yang banyak banget haha let me explain.

Sehun's SBS' 902014 jelas kaann kalo ada seseorang yang jahat di dalam cermin; Sehun yang lain kalo di video itu dan di sini itu adalah Luhan yang lain. Yang jahat tapi bermuka dua.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone yaitu Cermin Tarsah: 'I show not your face but your heart desire' jadi di sini Luhan yang gak percaya diri melihat dirinya sendiri yang keren sesuai apa yang dia mau. Well, konsep dementor juga sih yang makan kebahagiaan dan bkin ketakutan. Tapi di sini Luhan-Jahat bkin perasaan hangat utk menipu.

Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, bagian pas Kronos mulai mewujud dia punya sisa lubang di dalam dirinya yang akan tertutup lalu dia bakal mewujud sempurna. Kalo di sana, Kronos gabisa bangkit sebelum sembuh, di sini Luhan-Jahat bisa. Karena dia udah berhasil mengalahkan Luhan-Baik(?) karena dia terus 'makan' kehidupannya Luhan.

Yume Yume Yuyu, itu manga tentang penjaga arah mata angin Jepang gitu. Di sana ada kembarannya Yume, namanya Hime, yang iri setengah mati sama popularitasnya Yume terus dimanfaatkan sama peri mungil jahat dan bkin dia berubah jadi jahat; dirinya yang baik dipenjarakan dalam lempengan gitu dan dirinya yang baru dan jahat berkeliaran.

Black Cat-nya Edgar Allan Poe sebenernya aku ambil bahwa manusia menyembunyikan banyak hal di ruang-ruang yang terlupakan dan sesuatu itu bisa saja jadi jahat XD

Dan last, Spongebob Squarepants! Hahaha ada yang ketawa baca ini? hold on, then xD aku terinspirasi pas episode yang Spongebob sama Patrick nemu pensil yang jatuh ke laut. Inget? Dan Spongebob bkin gambar tiruan dirinya sendiri dan tiruannya itu malah makin liar. Mirip kaan sama Luhan-Jahat? Lahir karena keinginan Luhan dan malah gak terkendali. Pelajaraannya adalah dirimu sendiri punya sisi yang bisa menjatuhkanmu dan tidak bisa dienyahkan. Jangan biarkan dia merajalela dan balik membunuhmu :)

Oh terakhir, banyak yg protes katanya momen HunHan di fanficku mulai berkurang. Katanya aku gak ikhlas liat HunHan mesra, katanya blablabla/? entahlah apa itu haha. Kalau kalian merasa HunHan momennya kurang, aku minta maaf. Aku gatau kenapa aku lagi suka buat fanfic yg begini. Dan gak bermaksud jadi haters dengan kedok nulis HunHan, yah? Lalu apa di sini juga kurang momen? Kalau iya, nyerah deh. Diterima aja yaa? Dan aku bukan HunHan hater, dan kalau pun kalian mikir gitu; yaudah :") pasrah/?

Dan akhirnya, _review _please? /kedip-kedip

Jojga, 1 Maret 2015

Eclaire Oh, xx

Twitter—buat kalian yg kemaren nanya2, aku buat nih haha sbenernya cuma buat kepoin Eli tapi yaah gapapa lah: _**jaejaeclaire**_


End file.
